brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren (born Ben Solo) is a Star Wars minifigure introduced in September 2015 as part of the Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens line. He is also the main antagonist in the sequel trilogy. Description Ep. VII Kylo Ren has a black torso with lines printed on to represent creases on his robe and his utility belt. The printing continues down onto the legs to give the effect of a waist cape. He wears a unique black mini-cape that has a tattered appearance. He wears a black helmet that has silver detailing. He has a red lightsaber that has a unique blade piece, representing his crossguard lightsaber Hooded Kylo Ren's Hood Variant has the same cape, torso, legs, and lightsaber as his normal variant. However, he has a regular minifigure head printed with his helmet's details and a regular black hood, which can be swapped out for a molded helmet piece. Unmasked Unmasked Kylo Ren has the same cape, torso, legs and lightsaber as his normal and hooded variants. His face has an angry expression, darker printing below his eyes and a sneering mouth. Instead of a hood or mask, Kylo uses Dastan's hairpiece in black. He includes the same helmet as his normal version. Ep. VIII Kylo Ren in his Episode VIII variant has got more detailed torso, legs with prints on them, regular black cape and crossguard lightsaber with black hilt, the minifigure has the same hairpiece as unmasked variant. His face has two expressions: an angry expression and an angrier expression with a scar on the face that he got during his encounter with Rey in the previous film. Background Kylo Ren was born Ben Solo, the child of Han Solo and Leia Organa. After demonstrating use of the Force, he was trained by his uncle Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi. During his training, however, he was seduced to the dark side of the Force by the mysterious Supreme Leader Snoke, and wiped out Luke's new Jedi Order. Years later, he was the new face of the First Order, a new superpower risen from the ruins of the Galactic Empire. Idolizing his grandfather Darth Vader, he renamed himself Kylo Ren. While trying to capture BB-8, a droid with a portion of the map to the exiled Luke Skywalker, he encountered and burned the village of Lor San Tekka and captured Resistance fighter Poe Dameron, who later escaped. Later, he captured the scavenger Rey; however, she soon escaped using her newfound Force abilities. After killing his father at Starkiller Base and defeating ex-stormtrooper Finn, he was attacked by Rey, who was able to incapacitate him. He was then rescued by General Hux on Snoke's orders. Following the battle, Kylo begins to feel used by Snoke and attacks the escaping Resistance fleet in his TIE silencer. He and Rey communicate through the Force telling her he killed Han because he wanted to let go of the past. When Rey comes aboard the Mega-class Star Dreadnought Supremacy, Kylo brings her to Snoke. When he finds out that Snoke was responsible for the connection between him and Rey in order to find Luke and used him. Kylo kills him and with the help from Rey kills Snoke's guards. When Kylo proposes that they rule the galaxy together and Rey refusing. The two battle each other with them breaking Anakin's lightsaber. In the aftermath, Kylo takes control of the First Order and manages to get the Resistance cornered. When the unexpectant appearance of Luke comes. Kylo faces his uncle and fights him only to find out he was fighting a Force projection of him that was distracting him while the Resistance escapes. He and Rey then have one last look before she leaves with the Resistance. Lego.com Description Gallery of Variants Minifigure Video Game Variants Appearances * 75104 Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle * 75139 Battle On Takodana * 75179 Kylo Ren's TIE Fighter * 75216 The Throne Room Duel * 75196 A-Wing vs. TIE Silencer * 75236 Duel on Starkiller Base * 75256 Kylo Ren's Shuttle * 75264 Kylo Ren's Shuttle Microfighter Other Physical Appearances * 75117 Kylo Ren * 41489 Rey & Kylo Ren * 41603 Kylo Ren * 75232 Kylo Ren & Sith Trooper Movie Appearences * LEGO Star Wars: The Resistance Rises Video Game Appearences * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:Sith Category:Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Category:Star Wars Episode VII minifigures Category:Star Wars Episode VIII minifigures